Talk:Mojcado Castle
Monster Combinations Jhana and Pest are always present. :: Interesting table, what's it for? And is there any reason the TOC is randomly at the right? It looks really odd... Andrea 21:29, 20 February 2009 (UTC) I'm trying to figure out the system behind the rare monster spawning, esp. for multi-area locations where you have to run alot just to check. And Mojcado is the easiest to navigate so I'll use it as a test field. It's not randomly, it's deliberately. ;-) I think it's better than the default layout with just this big white empty space. - Merthos 21:54, 20 February 2009 (UTC) :: Haha fair enough, well when you figure out a good table layout I'll help figure these out ^_^ I know that for a few there's certain monsters that have to spawn (or not spawn). It'd definitely be useful information! Andrea 22:03, 20 February 2009 (UTC) Merthos, did you ever get anywhere with this table? and the contents seem to be a little screwed up on the page... Andrea 23:31, 27 February 2009 (UTC) : It is a tiring exercise, and I actually want to enjoy the game. What I can tell so far is that the rare monster replaces a specific monster group (at least for this dungeon). Unfortunatly only on the specific location and so far there is no real pattern that would allow a decision already in the Gateway section. Also some of the regular monsters seem to be rare spawns too. I know you can have Hypnos in the Phoenix section but so far I only had them once in previous play-though but never in this one so far. : I'm not sure what what you mean with "screwed up", everything looks fine for me. - Merthos 07:06, 28 February 2009 (UTC) :: I'll see if I can figure anything out once I (finally) complete the game Not even off the first disc yet! And the table of contents is extremely small, barely legible, at the right side of the page. Andrea 18:25, 28 February 2009 (UTC) : Merthos, do you mind if i start with the monster spawn table on this page? to continue with what weve done on some other area pages. If so, where would you like me to start editting the info? Adie123 20:35, 5 April 2009 (UTC) :: You can always edit everything, no need to ask. Just go ahead and add what you like. - Merthos 06:42, 6 April 2009 (UTC) Gateway section? What's happen with this part? i'm pretty sure that before few days there was a map for that section.Can someone upload again or repair that? Mojcado key Not having done the Blooming Flower, Singing Bird-quest, I got the Mojcado key for the Phoenix- and the Seneco-Section later on from the arrogant Silverhawk in Balterossa pub. I'm not sure but I guess this happens after completing the six bases (or after completing base 4), so I won't add it to the wiki until confirmation. It seems you can get the Mojcado key after the silver falcon 3. Not confirmed. I have the key from the arrogant Silverhawk before going to six bases. More spawn data (xbox) * Since last time i tried to enter data into a spawn data collection table it all got amply deleted by Adie123 i'll try a different approach this time and let him do the entering into it :-P Anyway, here is my 27 resets of Mojcado Castle to kill Eye of Damnation, no reloading has been done between them, i exited the dungeon every time. Bandit was killed every time, no other monster was harmed until Irminsul showed up, who died right away as well. Tsilkali has not been encountered during this test. That's 17 unique combinations right there, #26 is not a respawning attempt of #25, i took the transporter after killing Irminsul. Drake178 08:06, 13 May 2009 (UTC) :edit: oh, it's all XBOX. Drake178 08:09, 13 May 2009 (UTC) ::There mustve been some reason i reverted your info. Changing an already known sequence rather than adding a new one. Or some other reason. without details on which your refering to i cant tell you why i reverted it. Adie123 14:13, 14 May 2009 (UTC) :::It was The Great Sand Sea, i have no idea why it got reverted (some of the entries i put up still aren't in the table now), but a few hours later i just added a note to the talk page since i realized it doesn't really matter anyway :D Drake178 09:32, 15 May 2009 (UTC) :I think ive added all your data correctly now Drake. You may want to double check it :) - Adie123 15:57, 14 May 2009 (UTC) :: Yeah, i think you got all of them, thanks :). One thing that strikes me as odd though is the Jhana Shaman - Papillon - Hypnos - Wild Raptor combination. This wasn't the first time i messed around in Mojcado and i've never seen this sequence (it's the earliest place to find Quiens for a Dragonfly, you can make two right after arriving in Elysion). Now based on Merthos' original table this was encountered during Blooming Flower, Singing Bird, but all i remember about the sequence i got during that quest is that there was no secondary and no rare in Oath. Can anyone confirm that this sequence is possible outside the quest? Drake178 09:32, 15 May 2009 (UTC) *PC How likely it is to obtain vackel iron just after finishing the quest that makes the castle available??Simoncor 12:57, November 3, 2011 (UTC) :Go the the Senecio section. Either of the dig spots there will get you Vackel Iron. --Brokendwarf 14:30, November 3, 2011 (UTC) Thanks a lot Broken!!Simoncor 15:29, November 3, 2011 (UTC)